mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Joe Soto vs. Chris Beal
Joe Soto was a replacement on three weeks' notice for an injured Kid Yamamoto. The first round began. Beal stuffs a single. Soto lands a leg kick. Soto lands a short counter left. 4:00. Soto works a single, Beal stuffs it grabbing the cage. 3:00. Sigh. Beal lands a jab. He lands a nice left to the body right to the head combo. Beal lands a counter left hook right uppercut combo. 2:00. Soto lands a leg kick. Beal sprawls a takedown, lands a nice fast combination. Beal lands a counter left. And another. And a left, right, right uppercut. Wow. 1:00. Soto lands a leg kick. Soto lands a jab. "Double it up Joe!" 35. Great head movement by Beal and footwork. 15. Soto lands a leg kick. Beal lands a left uppercut. R1 ends, 10-9 Beal. R2 began. Beal jabs in and lands a right cross. Beal checks a leg kick. Beal lands a jab jab right left. 4:00. Beal lands a jab jab right left uppercut. Wow. Beal lands a counter right and another and a left. Soto lands a hard leg kick. Beal checks another. 3:00 as Beal lands a pair of jabs. Beal lands a jab left. Beal slips a bit, might have ate a jab and went off balance. Beal lands a counter left. Soto pressuring. Soto shrugs frustratedly. Soto lands a right, eats a left. Beal lands a jab. 2:00. Soto ladns a right and another, eats a right to the body and a right uppercut. Soto ladns a right, eats a right himself. Soto lands a jab. Beal wobbles, ladns a left and a right, right to the body. Soto lands a combo and eats a right. Soto drops his hands and mugs, lands a right uppercut. Soto goes for a standing guillotine, pulls half-guard with it. He rolls on top losing the choke. Soto taking the back. Body triangle. 1:00. Soto works for the choke. He turns on top, butterfly guard. 30. Side control now. Beal's tired. Four or five right shoulder strikes from Soto. 15. Soto knees the body hard. Another shorter one. And a short left. R2 ends, 10-9 Soto. R3 began. Soto lands a jab. Beal lands a right to the body, eats a jab. Beal lands a left uppercut counter. Soto tries a handstand capoeira cartwheel kick. Soto lands a right. Soto lands a jab. Beal lands a right left combo, great counter combo. 4:00. Beal lands a counter right left. Soto lands a left. Beal lands a left shovel hook. Beal lands a hard counter right. Beal lands a body kick. Beal lands a crisp jab. He stuffs a single. 3:00. "Walk him down Joe, he's outta gas! Let those hands fly!" Soto lands a right, eats a hard counter left. Beals tuffs a double. Beal lands a jab. Beal defends a double. Soto gets it and gets the back, both hooks, 2:00. Body triangle. He flattens him out. He turns to mount, lands a couple rights, has the back again, has the choke tight. Beal taps. Crowd erupts. Great fight! 3:39 R3. Talks about coming in on three weeks' notice and just pushing through the doubts. "Follow your dreams, anything's possible. Believe in yourself no matter how hard you think it might be. You can do anything." Thanks everyone. Crowd loves him.